


Bereavement

by Rivulet027



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Cake, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Ahim de Famille/Luka Millfy, Grief/Mourning, Multi, POV Leia Organa, Past Leia Organa/Ahim de Famille, Tea, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Ahim and Luka comfort Leia.
Relationships: Ahim de Famille/Luka Millfy/Leia Organa, Leia Organa & Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bereavement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslashficlet prompt end on dreamwidth.

Leia can see the suggestion on Han’s face before he even opens his mouth. She’s tired, but there is so much that needs to be done and she’s going to do her best to help. So she arches one brow pointedly as she tells him. “I am going to end the next person who even thinks of suggesting I need to get some sleep.”

Han sputters, but before he can put his foot in his mouth C-3PO interrupts. Han relaxes. Leia sighs. Then Threepio says, “Princess Ahim de Famille wishes me to…”

Leia stills. “Ahim is here? Where?”

“She’s in your current quarters with tea. As I was saying, she wishes you to join her and Lady Millfy…”

“I’m going to tell Luka you called her a lady,” Leia laughs, then she smooths out her dress and sighs. She isn’t going to be able to change or put any makeup on. She glances at C-3PO, he’ll just tell her everything that’s wrong with her outfit. She turns towards Han. “Do I at least look decent?”

Han’s mouth drops open and he makes a noise that isn’t helpful, then says, “I thought Famille was destroyed.”

“It’s currently uninhabitable,” Leia agrees, unlike Alderaan which is now star dust. She lets the thought hurt, but only for a moment. There’s so much to do that she can’t stop to think about how much pain she’s in, can’t really let herself feel it for more than a moment.

“Hey, wait,” Han says as she turns to go. “Isn’t she a pirate?”

“Yes. She wanted her people to see her fighting back against the Empire,” Leia answers as she looks around, hoping to spot the Gokai Galleon. She doesn’t see the ship, but if both Ahim and Luka are here then the rest of the crew likely is as well. Maybe she can get them to join the Alliance to Restore the Republic? She squares her shoulders and tells herself that if Hondo Ohnaka can be convinced to help free Lothal from the Empire, then the Gokaigers can be convinced to join the Rebellion. She says a quick goodbye to Han and heads to her room.

Luka is sitting on her berth holding a plate with an enormous piece of cake on it. She brightens when she sees Leia. “She’s here! Now it’s not impolite to eat!”

Ahim sighs and gives Luka a fond look as Luka eats a large bite of cake. Ahim holds a cup of tea out to Leia. She takes it and settles on her berth next to Luka. She glances at Luka, then Ahim, and then the cake. It’s two layers with intricate frosting. Her heart sinks.

“How is Joe?” she asks. Joe tends to stress bake.

“Sad for you,” Ahim answers as she cuts Leia a piece of cake and then takes it to her. As she starts to serve herself she continues, “He’s sparring with your SpecForce officers. Marvelous is watching and offering commentary. Doctor Don is helping in the medbay.”

“How long are you staying?” Leia asks. “We’re abandoning this base soon.”

Luka tilts her head and sets her plate in her lap. She keeps one hand on the plate and uses the other to rub circles over Leia’s back. Leia sighs and takes a sip of her tea.

“I’m fine. Just busy,” Leia tries to reassure.

“I kept busy too, after,” Ahim points out.

Leia wants to point out that Ahim and her people could’ve come to Alderaan, but with Alderaan destroyed it doesn’t sit right. She knows some of the survivors of Famille settled on Alderaan and now they’re dead. She takes another sip of her tea instead of commenting. She tries the cake next and smiles.

They eat in silence for a moment, then Ahim starts asking about the supplies the Rebellion might need. Leia wants to ask if they’re staying again, but they didn’t answer the first time.

“We’re between jobs,” Luka explains.

“You need us here,” Ahim says smiling at both of them fondly.

Leia stifles a yawn and tries to hide it by taking another sip of tea. Then she asks, “And your Captain?”

“Marvelous agrees that my fiance needs me in this difficult time,” Ahim answers.

Leia stills. They’ve been engaged since they were seventeen. It’s mostly a political engagement, but they’d also dated for a brief time afterwards. Then Famille was destroyed and Ahim joined the Gokaigers and met Luka. Leia stares down at her cake and swallows. She glances at Luka. Leia sighs, then points out the obvious, “All the places we could ceremoniously dissolve our engagement are either destroyed or inaccessible.”

“Our engagement still gives people hope,” Ahim points out.

“It didn’t stop the Empire from destroying your world,” Leia grumbles bitterly.

“It did slow things down,” Ahim soothes. “We were able to evacuate and relocate a significant portion of the population first. We wouldn’t have had that time without Alderaan’s backing or the popularity of our engagement.”

It doesn’t change what happened. It doesn’t save the people that died. Leia closes her eyes. She can’t think about this. She can’t let herself feel this yet, not when there’s so much to do. Ahim sets her tea down and joins her on the bed. She leans into Leia. Luka shoves the last bite of her cake into her mouth, then sets her tea and cake plate aside. She takes Leia’s tea and cake, setting them aside. Then Luka starts removing her boots. Leia starts to protest, but Ahim wraps an arm around her waist and Luka smiles at both of them. Leia’s mouth goes dry, her protests evaporating as they arrange themselves around her on the berth. Luka is a firm presence against her back and Ahim runs soothing fingers through her hair. Leia lets herself press her face against Ahim’s shoulder. She’s not sure if she wants to cry or sleep. Luka presses a kiss to the back of her neck. “We have you.”


End file.
